


Shoot To Thrill

by A_c_e



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Smutt, Two snipers on a mission, quiet gets a moral boost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_c_e/pseuds/A_c_e
Summary: A little one shot of a couple of soldiers getting frisky under the African sun. ;)





	

Angola- Zaire Border Region,  
Nova Braga Airport

 

Quiet sat perched on top a airplane hanger within the compound, carefully watching the Boss through her scope. Her iDroid buzzed and she glanced down.  
"Mmm?"  
A hushed voice broke through the static.  
"The Boss get the targets location?"  
Quiet glanced through her scope and watched as Venom choked out a guard, letting the body softly hit the ground.  
"Mhmm"  
"Good"  
The iDroid clicked off and a few moments later Quiet felt footsteps behind her. She turned around and shook her head, a little smile on her lips.  
"So now that we have some alone time..."  
she placed a finger on the snipers lips and rolled her eyes. Quiet motioned with a head nod towards Venoms location.  
Jace playfully tugged at the harness straps on her thigh.  
"Oh please...he will be just fine. The Boss has taken down bigger outposts than this before..and besides..."  
his hand drifted up her inner thigh and she gasped as his thumb brushed against her panties.  
"It's been weeks since we had any time alone"  
Jace kissed her full lips, tongue massaging hers as his hands moved up her sides to cup her breasts.  
Quiet moaned softly, fidgeting with his belt buckle. He paused, gently removing her hands.  
"Hold on a sec, babe. Follow me"  
Jace kneeled down, hoping over the edge of the roof and onto the small deck. Once inside the small tower he motioned her over. 

The sniper lay on his back, grinning mischievously up at her.  
"Have a seat my dear"  
Her cheeks flushed but she did as she was told and straddled his head. A low groan escaped his lips as he pushed her undergarments aside, flicking her clit with his tongue.  
'Cleaver, Sniper. Let's see how you like this.' She thought as she unzipped his pants, kissing the bulge forming in his breifs.  
Quiet pulled his hardening cock out, stroking the length before sucking on the head.  
"Oh...fuck..." he sighed, head tilting back for a moment. Jace firmly grabbed her ass, shoving his tongue deep into her pussy.  
Quiet moaned around his cock sending euphoric vibrations through him.  
He moved his thumb over her clit, rubbing in small circles as he continued to eat her out.  
Her eyes rolled back in her head at the feeling, her orgasm coming quicker than expected. She pushed his hand down with her leg and turned around. Jace looked at her confused as she shuffled down his body.  
"Babe-ah!"  
She lowered herself upon him, her tight walls gripping his cock. A small smirk upon her lips as she watched all words escape him. His hands gripped her thighs, urging her to continue.  
Quiet ground her self upon him, moaning loudly as his length filled her.  
Jace thrust upwards into her, nipping her collarbone and breasts as she continued.  
Both hardly noticed her iDroid go off, the small phone ringing on the floor.

Jace picked it up, placing it to his ear.  
"Yeah?"  
"Target has been brought back to base. I'm calling in Pequod to meet us at the landing zone."  
"Yes, Boss."  
Jace inhaled sharply as she sped up her movements, her pussy beginning to pulse around him.  
"Ashford? You alright?"  
"Fine sir. I'll see you at the LZ."  
He clicked off the phone, and shoved it into his pocket. Grabbing the girl, he flipped her onto her back and brought her legs up.  
Jace positioned himself at her entrance, going in with deep and fast thrusts.  
'Oh god.' She thought, her body beginning to tremble as her orgasm crashed over her. Her pussy clenched hard around his cock, causing him to cum inside her.  
He stayed inside her for a few moments, panting hard.  
She smiled and sat up, kissing his cheek then his lips.  
He winked down at her.  
"Mission accomplished?"


End file.
